Love is War
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: You only win, if you don't give up. Cause love is war, and war is love.


It was in the middle of the night in Jasper Park. Approximately in Western Pack region. It was raining. Hard. It's like God's wrath has fell upon Jasper. Lightning striking all over the sky lighting the sky briefly before returning dark. All wolves had taken cover in their den to avoid the hostile weather.

Almost all of them.

A lone wolf is strolling quietly through the muddy ground. His grey and white fur is drenched with the rain. It was freezing outside but the wolf seems not being bothered at all.

 _You'd rather leave me broken..._

He walk aimlessly without a care in the world. Each step feels heavier than the previous one. His eyes are red as if he's been crying for hours.

 _Than whole with an empty heart…_

Painful memories were played in an endless loop inside his head. Yesterday there was a marriage. It wasn't just a normal marriage. It was probably the most important marriage the pack has ever seen.

 _We were better left unspoken…_

She wasn't just a normal wolf. She is so much more than that. She is his best friend. They always play everything together and without a care in the world laughing. Then it evolves into something more. It's a feeling he never felt before. The one he needed to tell her.

Love.

He is falling for his best friend. He no longer sees her as a friend. He sees her as a mate for life.

 _We were better left unspoken…_

So many times he wanted to tell her how he feel. But he never found the courage to do so. Up to this moment he always regret being such a coward.

 _Than a million miles apart…_

Now he can only delve in this endless despair and hurt that he created by himself.

 _It's torture here in this space between…_

He continues to walk to a place he know well. The place where he could've been with her. Could've…

 _As you're loving and leaving me…_

He continues to walk under the black sky with lightning striking around him. His eyes filled with sorrow, his mind filled with nothing but agony. He wanted to let it all go. But he couldn't do it before. But now… He felt this is the right moment to do it. Where he can voice his sadness without anyone noticing. Where he can channel all of his suffering without anyone knowing what he has been keeping for so long.

His journey come to an end. From here he can see the darkened view of the entire valley. Black and desolate. Just like his heart.

He takes a deep breath. A long one. To prepare of what he would do. What he _needs_ to do.

He let out a long and painful howl. Loud enough to be heard by him. But not for everyone due to the heavy rainstorm muffling it.

 _You say there's nothing left to fight for…_

He feels all of his suffering flowed out of his body and mind. Every second he howls a thunder was heard as if it feels sympathy to his pain.

 _Cause this feels like too much…_

Everything becomes unbearable to him. He wanted nothing to be with her. She means everything to him. He would give everything just to be with her.

 _Your heart is too afraid to want more…_

He knows this was all his fault. He could've confessed everything to her back at her parent's den right before the wedding.

 _Of the pain you're left to touch…_

But he took the easy way out and now he must suffer the consequences.

 _You only win, if you don't give up…_

It's true. But he already gave up.

 _Cause love is war and war is love…_

Again, it is the truth. You conquer everything for the ones you love and will do it all over again.

 _Trying to give up on perfect…_

He had done everything to be viewed as perfect to her. Down to the smallest detail so that she would like him.

 _In your battle of one…_

But unfortunately, she seems did notice his effort. Not even the slightest.

 _Trying to believe you're worth it…_

He wanted to know if she still worth to fight for. After all this time he had been with her. Is she still worth the try?.

 _When every piece of you wants to run…_

But then again, all hopes has been crushed by that wedding. It's no use for him now. Wish he could turn back time. Wish he could undone all the mess. To set everything right.

He opens his eyes slowly. His eyelids retracted to reveal icy blue eyes that once full of life, now replaced with nothing but suffering and pain. He was startled at the sight before him. Not on how the valley looks now. Not the frightening lightning that could strike him at any moment. Not the ground shaking thunder. It's not even how the wind tears up everything in its path.

Standing right before him… was her.

The one that once he loves.

The one that once give him hope.

The one that once provide him strength.

The one that once meant everything to him.

 _So now that you're caught in this space between…_

Her eyes filled with shock. Her mouth unable to part to say one word. Her body was frozen. She could not believe at the sight before her.

His haggard looks. Those eyes that shows nothing but pain. The pain that caused by someone none other than her.

 _And you're the only enemy…_

He could not believe that she is here. How did she hear his howling through that storm?. How did she even know he was here?.

He couldn't hold it anymore. He couldn't take it. He needs to get away out of this. So he did what he could only do now.

He ran.

"Humphrey wait!"

 _You say there's nothing left to fight for…_

She reacts by running right behind him. She couldn't lose him. Not after what she had done yesterday.

 _Cause this feels like too much…_

She knew she could've rejected that marriage with that Eastern alpha wolf. She knew he was doing it in a forced way. She was also forced too.

 _Your heart is too afraid to want more..._

She could've told Humphrey how she felt with him. Those beautiful eyes. Those charming smile. The silly looks he gives every once so often. She loved him.

 _Of the pain you're left to touch…_

But she couldn't. After her rather forced announcement to marry that Eastern alpha wolf to avoid war between the two packs she knew it left hurt that cuts deep into his heart. She wanted to apologize but she was too afraid he would lash out at her and leave her alone.

 _You only win. If you don't give up…_

She wished she was braver. She wanted to confront him how she messed up and confessed her feelings right there.

 _Cause love is war and war is love…_

It was a hard thing to do. But the reward outweighs the burden she now felt. The burden she could not take away.

Humphrey continues to run through the forest. The forest he knows by heart. This is where they play the first time. The place where the spent hours together playing hide and seek. Then they would swim at the lake right behind that hill before laying on their backs and guessing the shape of the cloud looks like.

Sometimes they sneak up and gaze upon the countless stars above them. They would watch the blinking objects until sleep overtake them. Surely they would get scolded in the morning by their parents but it was worth it.

Then he saw an upside down hollowed tree. Another bittersweet memory flashes in his head. It was when he introduced her to logboarding, an activity he founded with his friends. She would take cover by snuggling to his chest and he would wrap an arm around her. His friend would tease him that he loves her whenever she was not around. He denies it straight forward.

But deep down it was true. He loved her.

He looked back and she is still trying to catch up with him. But now they are not alone. Her parents, her mate and what looks like the whole pack is after him. It seems like they've heard his howl. How they heard that through the storm he doesn't know. But he focuses on how to get away from them.

But it seems fate has a cruel plan for him.

Right before him there is a cliff. And below it a river flows violently due to the heavy rain. He back up only to find she and his pack had surrounded him. He had nowhere to go.

"Humphrey stop! Why are you like this?!" She asked desperately trying to understand why he howled and ran away after she caught him.

"I can't stay like this! I have to get away from you!" Humphrey yelled in frustration.

"Why?! Tell me!" She yelled back. She needs to know why.

"Because I love you Kate!" He tries to hold back the tears that has been building up for the last minute.

Kate was shocked. Turns out he did loved her. She felt stupid now. She should've done the right thing.

"Humphrey I love you too!"

"Bullshit!" Hot tears flow down his face before melding into one with the rain.

"No Humphrey I love you! Please don't do anything stupid!" She cried.

"Then why you marry Garth?!" He asked.

Kate knows why. Because of her duty. To ensure her pack and his will continue to thrive for years to come.

"I have to! It was my duty as the future pack leader!" She answered.

Humphrey couldn't stand it. The previous pain he felt is nothing compared to this one. Not even close.

"Humphrey. We've talked about this and how wrong it is to force Kate to marry Garth. We decided to cancel the marriage and abolish the law."

"What the…"

"Garth is going to marry Lilly tomorrow. And you're allowed to marry Kate."

It hits him harder than a landslide. He is going to marry Kate?! The highest law that says Alphas cannot marry Omegas vice versa are abolished?!. His vision were replaced with sunny day with flowers blooming all over the valley. He was standing right before Kate. His eyes never left her. He feels like about to burst. His heart pounding against his ribcage threatening to pierce right through it.

He first smells her scent. To familiarize himself with it. Then he and her nibbles at each other's ears to lay claim upon one another showing that they had devoted themselves to one another until their last breath.

Then the most important thing come. He close his eyes and slowly inch forward and so does she. It feels like an eternity. But then his nose touch something wet. He feels warmth and most importantly, love. He open his eyes and saw he had nuzzled Kate. Kate open her eyes with that blush settled on her face. The pack howled at the union of two souls.

Humphrey gazed upon her and saw the journey they about to experience. Becoming pack leader, parents, and more.

It could've been true. All of it. But he knew better. It was a fabricated lie. A lie that he told to himself over and over again. He would not do the same thing again.

He blinked a few times and the happy vision replaced with a drenched Kate and the entire united pack cornering him. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be free. Yet now he has nowhere to go.

Then an idea strikes him. Desperate time calls drastic measure. It was not the best idea but it's the only thing he could come up with. He hopes it would work.

"Humphrey what are you doing?" Kate asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Kate. But I don't believe it. I have to go…"

Kate realized what he was doing and leaps to him.

"Humphrey no!"

 _You say there's nothing left to fight for…_

Humphrey turns and jumps off the cliff.

He turns again and saw Kate, Garth, her sister Lilly and her parents Winston and Eve alongside Tony the Eastern pack leader all their eyes filled with horror.

 _Cause this feels like too much…_

He couldn't hold it. It was too much for him.

 _Your heart is too afraid to want more…_

He wanted to stay but he is scared that it was just a ploy to make him happy momentarily.

 _Of the pain you're left to touch…_

His body hits the raging river and he instantly drowns.

 _You only win if you don't give up…_

He had given up everything. Including his life.

 _When everything won't be enough…_

Everything he had done, even when he thought it was enough… It wasn't.

His vision starts to get darken on the edge. He knew he would die but he didn't care. He finally felt peace. Peace that has never felt before. The last thing he saw was Kate. She was so beautiful as if she was an angel sent from heaven. He would never forget her. Not even after his death. Her looks, personality, the way she smiles, they way she laughs, they way she make his day better, he wouldn't forget it. It would live forever in his heart.

 _Cause love is war and war is love…_

" _I love you Kate"_ Humphrey smiled before darkness overtake his vision.

 _ **A/N: Well… it's been a while since I've updated and somehow I manage to find time to make this. This was made under 4 hours. I was randomly listening to songs on youtube and then I click on this video. The song fits so well to a story I wanted to do for a long time so I instantly starts to write it.**_

 _ **If you don't know the song it's called War is Love by Bobby Andonov. I know that he sounds like Harry Styles but both sound so similar that they mistook it for the latter.**_

 _ **Well I hope you all enjoy this unexpected story and I hope you would never give up on loving someone :).**_

 _ **Have a good day!.**_


End file.
